MS020: Pokémon The Movie - I Choose You!
Listings * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! officially known as Pokémon the Movie 20: I choose you! in Japan) is the twentieth Pokémon movie overall. In a departure from the previous movies, this movie is a loose reboot of Ash's original journey through the Kanto region, in celebration of the Pokémon anime's 20th anniversary. Paramount Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures Walt Disney Pictures PIXAR Animation Studios It is the first movie of this alternate continuity and is followed by The Power of Us. * It premiered with Japanese vocals and French subtitles at Japan Expo on July 6, 2017. It was released in Japan on July 15, 2017, and received a limited release in North American, South American, and European theaters starting on November 5, 2017, in Australia and New Zealand starting on November 11, 2017, in Singapore starting on November 23, 2017, and in Malaysia starting on December 7, 2017. It premiered on Disney XD on November 25, 2017 as part of a marathon including Mounting an Electrifying Charge! and Alola, Kanto!. * It was first revealed in a teaser trailer that aired on Oha Suta in Japan on December 15, 2016. The full trailer was later released on March 2, 2017. A new trailer was released on April 8, 2017, officially revealing Marshadow to have a role in the film. Blurb * When Ash Ketchum oversleeps on his 10th birthday, he ends up with a stubborn Pikachu instead of the first partner Pokémon he wanted! But after a rocky start, Ash and Pikachu become close friends and true partners—and when they catch a rare glimpse of the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh in flight, they make plans to seek it out together, guided by the Rainbow Wing it leaves behind. * Trainers Verity and Sorrel join Ash on his journey. Along the way, Ash catches an abandoned Charmander, raises a Pokémon from Caterpie to Butterfree and then releases it to follow its heart, and meets the mysterious Mythical Pokémon Marshadow. When they near their goal, the arrogant Cross—Charmander’s former Trainer—stands in their way! Can Ash and Pikachu defeat this powerful Trainer and reach Ho-Oh as they promised, or will their journey end here? Plot * Ash Ketchum, a young boy from Pallet Town, is watching a battle between two Pokémon Trainers, Neesha and Corey, on television, all while preparing to start his journey the next day. * Later that night, Ash is asleep, dreaming about training his Pokémon as he throws his alarm clock in his sleep. The next morning, Ash's mother Delia wakes him up, letting him know that he'll be late to receive a Pokémon from Professor Oak. Realizing that he overslept, Ash gets out of bed and rushes over to Professor Oak's Laboratory. When he arrives, Professor Oak tells Ash that all of the starter Pokémon are taken, with the exception of one. Just then, Ash spots a Pikachu wandering around the lab and chases after it. Oak introduces Ash to the Mouse Pokémon and Ash is thrilled about Pikachu being his new Pokémon. Pikachu is not so thrilled, however, and proceeds to shock him. Delia enters the lab to give Ash his clothes and his belongings to begin his journey. After Ash gets dressed, he orders Pikachu to get in his Poké Ball, but Pikachu refuses, hitting it back at him. Delia says that they seem to be getting along well, and Ash agrees, saying they're best friends already. He picks Pikachu up, who shocks Ash, Delia, and Professor Oak. * While dragging Pikachu out of Pallet Town, Ash asks Pikachu if he hates him. He says that he is willing to make friends with Pikachu and tries to shake hands with him, but Pikachu still wouldn't cooperate. Ash then spots a Pidgey and tries to catch it before realizing that he has to battle it to weaken it first. Unfortunately, Pikachu is still being disobedient, so Ash just attempts to hit Pidgey with a rock but hits a Spearow instead. The Spearow saw Pikachu laughing and since it believed that Pikachu was the one who hit it, it begins attacking him. After Pikachu hits Spearow with a Thunderbolt attack, Spearow calls a whole flock to attack him. Ash and Pikachu begin to flee as the Spearow catch up to Pikachu to proceed in attacking him. Ash picks Pikachu up and carries him until they were injured and tired. Ash tells Pikachu to get inside its Ball, but it once again refuses. Instead, Pikachu defends Ash from the Spearow by summoning a large Thunderbolt that scares them away. As the storm ceases, a Ho-Oh flies above and drops a Rainbow Wing, which Ash catches. Ash and Pikachu make a promise to go and meet the Legendary Pokémon someday. * Ash and Pikachu continue on their journey, catching a Caterpie, having battles with other Trainers, and even challenging the Celadon Gym, earning his third Badge, the Rainbow Badge from Erika. The group eventually settle at a Pokémon Center, where Ash gives his mother a call. A Trainer bursts in claiming that they encountered an Entei, a Legendary Fire-type Pokémon, causing Ash, as well as several other Trainers, to rush into the woods to look for it. Team Rocket, a group of Pokémon thieves, also decide to try and catch it. Ash finds the Entei, but ends up fighting over it with a Trainer named Verity, who uses a Piplup to try and battle it. They are also joined by an aspiring Pokémon Professor named Sorrel who uses a Lucario in battle. When Entei escapes, Ash and Verity get into an argument and Sorrel leaves, telling them that they should find shelter soon. As Ash and Verity have a battle, they accidentally disturb an Onix that starts chasing them. They manage to get it to leave just as it begins to rain. As they look to find shelter, they find a Charmander that has been left out. They quickly learn that it belongs to a ruthless trainer named Cross who left it out in the rain. He carelessly refuses to take it back, calling it weak and abandoning it. Ash and Verity decide to find it shelter. * They come across a cave where Sorrel and Lucario happen to be and help Charmander back to health. Entei and several other Pokémon arrive to sleep for the night and Ash reveals the Rainbow Wing. Sorrel reveals that Ho-Oh only gives the Wing to the "rainbow hero" who is destined to fight it, as a shadow Pokémon named Marshadow watches. The next morning, Ash convinces Charmander to join them. Team Rocket follows the group, as they venture on a journey to Mount Tensei to find the Legendary Pokémon. During their travels, Caterpie evolves into a Metapod, Verity spots a Suicune and Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. After giving his mother a call at another Pokémon Center, Ash learns from Sorrel that the Rainbow Wing can lose its color when it is in the possession of someone with a cold heart. Eventually, while battling other Trainers in town, Ash is challenged by Cross to a Pokémon battle with his Charmeleon against his Incineroar. Charmeleon is savagely defeated, and Cross talks down to Ash, causing him much grief. * Still upset over his loss, Ash openly admits that he could have won with Pikachu and runs away. Pikachu follows Ash, as the two have an argument over Ash's behavior. He states that he wished he had gotten Bulbasaur or Squirtle as his starter Pokémon instead of Pikachu. Ash realizes that he's all alone, as Pikachu has stopped following him. As Ash declares that he doesn't need anyone, Marshadow puts Ash in a sleep-like state as the Rainbow Wing turns dark. Ash dreams he is in a world where no Pokémon exist and where he attends regular school with his friends. Realizing that something is missing, he remembers Pikachu and wakes up to his friends, and the Wing regains its color. Sorrel shares a story of a time he lost a friend being a Luxray, who died protecting a young Sorrel from a snowstorm. The group is soon surrounded by some angry Primeape. Ash calls out his Metapod, who evolves into Butterfree as they escape from the pack of Primeape. They rescue a pink Butterfree from a Fearow and realize that Ash's Butterfree needs to mate. Ash decides to lets his Butterfree go so that it can be happy with its mate. Although Ash is sad about releasing Butterfree, he feels like he made the right decision, and that they will always be friends no matter what. The group soon spot a Raikou and realize they are getting close when the Wing begins to glow in the direction of Mount Tensei. * The group make it there and meet Bonji, an old researcher who has been studying Ho-Oh for years. They make it to a crystal-like structure at Mount Tensei, with Jessie, James and Meowth still hot on their trail. They are interrupted by Cross, who wants to fight Ho-Oh himself, as he also saw Ho-oh, but didn't receive a wing from it. Cross's Incineroar fights Ash's Charmeleon, who quickly evolves into Charizard and defeats Incineroar. Cross, refusing to accept his loss, takes the Rainbow Wing away from Ash and places it on the crystal. But due to the wing being in the possession of a Trainer with a cold-heart, it turns dark, causing Marshadow, as Ho-Oh's agent, to possess the wild Pokémon and Cross's Midnight Form Lycanroc to attack the humans. The Trainers use their Pokémon to fight back. After Charizard protects Cross from an attack, he sees the error of his ways and helps the group out, even snapping his Lycanroc out of Marshadow's control. Being weakened by Marshadow and the other Pokémon, Ash tells Pikachu to get in his Poké Ball, but Pikachu refuses because he always wants to stay by Ash's side. However, Ash finally forces him in his Poké Ball as the Pokémon attacks Ash, causing his body to disappear. In despair, Pikachu emits a large Thunderbolt attack sending Marshadow and its army flying, releasing them from the Rainbow Wing's corruption. Marshadow notices the wing has disintegrated as Pikachu continues crying out for its Trainer. * Ash finds himself in a parallel world but is brought back, presumably through Ho-Oh's power when Ash protected Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu embrace as he takes the newly formed Rainbow Wing and places it on the crystal structure. Ho-Oh arrives, healing Ash, his friends, and the Pokémon and Ash challenges it with Pikachu to battle. Later that day, the gang return to the Pokémon Center after Pikachu's battle with Ho-Oh. Back at Mount Tensei, Bonji makes a speech about Ho-Oh finding a new Trainer to leave its Wing to, as Marshadow watches. Cross leaves on good terms with the group and makes a promise with Ash that they will have a battle again someday. Eventually Ash, Verity and Sorrel split up so they can achieve their own goals: Verity to become a famous trainer like her mother, Sorrel to find the three Legendary birds of Kanto, and for Ash to become a Pokémon Master. Ash and Pikachu decide to continue their journey, hoping to encounter many friends and Pokémon in the incredible world of Pokémon. * During the ending credits, Brock, Misty, Tracey, May and Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Bonnie, and Serena are seen, while none of their officially-owned Pokémon are. Verity and Piplup are seen returning home to Twinleaf Town; Sorrel and Lucario spot an Articuno that Sorrel wanted to study; and Cross, Lycanroc, and Incineroar are out on their own journey. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu are seen traveling together, preparing to battle a wild Heracross while being tailed by Team Rocket in their balloon. The movie ends with Ho-Oh dropping a Rainbow Wing as it flies across the sky. Listings * MS020: Pokémon The Movie - I Choose You!/Characters Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Pokémon ADS Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies